


and if i drown and don’t come back

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Who would notice him anyway?
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	and if i drown and don’t come back

Logan sleeps when he’s tired. He cries when he’s supposed to sleep. He bites his lip when he cries. He stops crying. He smiles, he’s okay. Logan plans when Thomas needs to. He messes up when he’s supposed to plan. He bites his lip when he frowns. He stops frowning. He smiles, he’s okay.

***

“Hey, Logan, chapstick? Your lips always get so chapped and red and uncared for in the winters.”

“Thank you, Roman.”

***

Patton bakes. Sometimes he’s celebrating. Sometimes he’s upset. Sometimes he’s hungry. Patton was baking. He was upset. So was Logan. Logan volunteered to help. They made macrons. The macrons were in the oven. They owned one set of oven mitts. Patton was wearing them. The timer beeped. Logan got them out. He set them on the cooling rack. Patton stood at the counter. He was hunched over, tears swimming in his eyes. Logan piped the next batch onto the same tray, carrying it back. He offered Patton a macron. Patton took it. Logan smiles, he’s fine.

***

“Hey, I didn’t know our baking trays had safety holders! Oh, they don’t. Huh, Logan must’ve summoned another pair of oven mitts, these are ho-ot!”

***

Thomas liked Patton and Roman. He liked Virgil and Deceit. He gave Remus a chance. Logan annoyed Thomas. Thomas did not like him. He was in his room. Not being listened to. Thomas did not like him. Logan dug his fingers into his arm. Thomas did not like him. Crescents shone. He smiled, he’s okay.

***

“Logan, do you seriously sleep in a full sleeved shirt in this weather?”

“It’s not that hot.”

***

Deceit had impersonated him. He didn’t know. They were in a courtroom. He didn’t know. They knew Logan wasn’t there. They didn’t care about his whereabouts. He knew that. He was feeling uneasy. So he took a shower. Knob twisted all the way. Steam gathering up on the walls before he even stepped in. He came out in a few. Wrapping a rough towel around himself, he trembled. He stopped. He smiled, he’s okay.

***

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been impersonated. Did you ever think about that?”

***

A benched trial. For him. Logic didn’t have a place at the table. There was a lump in his throat. Maybe he should take another shower. The knob glinted the other way. He winced as the water fell on his back. Red turning pale turning pink. He got out. He shivered. He smiled, he’s okay.

***

“Logan’s not here, so let’s act like it.”

***

Logan felt empty. He ducked his head and bore Virgil’s comments. The Duke smiles at him. He stares back. He throws something. Logan sees it coming, metal cutting through the air. He stands still. It lands. He smiles, he’s okay.

***

“Shut up or I’ll stuff your nipples up your nose!”

***

Logan stumbles out of bed. His ankle twists, he lands with a sickening crunch. His elbow bangs against his bed frame. An ugly purple bruise starts to bloom. He can see his ankle is swelling. He continues on to the bathroom. His stance wavers. He smiles, he’s okay.

***

“Another full sleeve? Ew.”

***

Logan stares at the locked door. Seventh day of his absence. Not a single knock. A shaky tear falls down his cheek. He stares at the door. Another tear. He looks at the delicate lines decorating his arms. Another tear. He stares at the brightest one, still glistening. He smiles, he’s okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo! hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
